Pauline Hay
Pauline Hay played by Jane Hogarth, Made her first on-screen appearance in January 2008. She was introduced as the mother of Ste Hay and got Ste to slowly kill her when she died of cancer in August 2013. Biography About During Ste's teenage years, Pauline married Terry Hay who beat both her and Ste. 2008-2009 After Ste got out of a juvenile facility, he moved in with Amy Barnes and had nothing to do with his family until Pauline showed up for his 18th birthday. She asked him to move back so Terry would stop hitting her. Ste refused. A few months later, Pauline returned, saying Terry was gone and she was on the wagon. She found out that Ste and Amy were lying about Amy's daughter Leah Barnes having leukaemia, and she demanded the money they had received. She went to a fund-raiser with Amy and got drunk. After taking money from the fund-raiser, Pauline left, telling Ste he had no right to judge her. Pauline returned in April 2008, arriving at Ste's flat drunk. She passed out. Ste became angry and woke her up wanting to know why she was such a bad mother. Pauline blurted out that she wished she had never had him. In February 2009, she arrived for Leah's second birthday. She found out that Ste and Amy had split up and that she was not Leah's grandmother. The next day she stole £200 from the till of Il Gnosh when Ste's back was turned. 2012-2013 Pauline returns to Hollyoaks in October 2012 after Ste's boyfriend Doug Carter calls her wanting Ste to have some of his family around for their wedding. Pauline tries to convince Ste that she has changed but quickly reveals that she hasn't and calls Ste a 'queer'. Pauline leaves once again after Ste's ex-boyfriend Brendan Brady pays her, causing Doug to realise her real Intentions as she leaves the deli with a smug look. In 2013, Tony Hutchinson Is In hospital receiving treatment for testicular cancer. While he is there he meets Pauline, who reveals that she is suffering from terminal cancer and does not want Ste to know she is dying. Tony agrees to keep her secret but decides to tell Ste as Pauline hurts her ankle and needs someone to care for her. Ste is rattled by the news and doesn't know how to react. Ste later feels he shouldn't care about Pauline dying because of the way she had treated him. Despite this, he later goes to her flat. He finds her in her bedroom appearing frail. Ste later agreed to allow Pauline to move in with him and Sinead O'Connor In her final months to care for her. Whilst Ste and Tony were helping pack up Pauline's stuff, Pauline was eager for a box to be binned. Ste, however, was unaware it was for the bin and brought it anyway. Back at his flat, he looked in the box and discovered it was several birthday cards from his father that Pauline had kept from him growing up. List of appearances 2008 To be added. 2009 To be added. 2012 To be added. 2013 To be added. See Also *Hay family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:2013 minor characters Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Hay family Category:Past characters